The use of antimicrobial agents to kill or prevent the growth of undesirable organisms has been studied extensively. In particular, antimicrobial agents such as fungicides, antiviral, and antibacterial compounds have been examined. Although a number of antimicrobial agents are effective, they have drawbacks. For example, they can be very toxic and difficult to handle and not environmentally friendly, which limits their use. Thus, it would be desirable to have an antimicrobial agent that can be used in a number of different applications such as, for example, aquatic applications, crop protection, and the treatment or prevention of certain diseases caused by microbes. Described herein are methods and compositions that address the shortcomings of current antimicrobial agents.